Bad Boy
by Amanda Lactis
Summary: Hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang diam-diam banyak masalah atau hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin yang sering putus nyambung? MinYoon/VKook! Multichap. Mind to mampir, minna-san?
1. Chapter 1

**"Bad Boy"**

 **By : Amanda Lactis**

 **Chapter 1 : Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mau kencan dengan Irene."

Jungkook mendengus mendengar ucapan Taehyung, dia sudah terbiasa karena kekasihnya itu suka sekali kencan dengan gadis lain. Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, kok. Tidak ada pertengkaran. Tapi gampang bosan adalah sifat alami yang dimiliki Taehyung.

"Sana pergi. Aku juga mau jalan-jalan dengan Yugyeom." Sahut Jungkook.

Dia bangkit dari sofa apartementnya dan menyampirkan syal merah pemberian Taehyung saat hari jadi mereka yang pertama tahun lalu.

Kalau dilihat secara kasat mata, Taehyung itu lelaki idaman. Perhatian, tidak gampang cemburu, dan cukup romantis. Jungkook juga bangga memiliki pacar seperti Taehyung. Tapi, di balik hubungan mesra mereka, ada rahasia kecil yang tidak diketahui siapapun.

Taehyung suka gonta-ganti pasangan kencan. Tiap malam berbeda orang. Jungkook juga punya beberapa kenalan di kampusnya, diajak jalan-jalan atau sekadar minum kopi bersama. Anehnya, mereka tidak mau putus. Katanya sih, saling suka.

 ** _Meanwhile_...**

"Hyung ayolah, kita _break_ sebentar ya? Seulgi sudah lama mengejarku."

Yoongi nyaris melempar vas bunga kearah Jimin. Enak saja meminta break karena gadis lain. _Heol_ , dia ini kekasih Jimin. Semua penghuni kampus juga tahu. Tapi sepertinya Jimin, dengan watak sok baiknya tidak peduli.

"Ya sudah sana pacaran dengan Seulgi. Tapi jangan harap aku mau balikan denganmu." Sahut Yoongi ketus.

"Yahh, Hyung kenapa kau kekanakkan begini sih?"

"Kekanakkan kepalamu, justru kau yang brengsek, Jim."

 _Dua pasangan ini punya cerita masing-masing. Satunya mudah bosan dan berpura-pura tetap mesra, satunya lagi suka putus nyambung. Mau melihat kelanjutan kisah mereka?_

.

.

.

* * *

Note : Fic ini masih prologue ya, dan saya gak berniat manjang-manjangin karena ini emang prosesnya slow, alias lambat. Beda sama fic saya yang lain sampe beribu-ribu words, khusus ini saya buat santai. Dan tentunya, sepadan dengan updatenya yang lebih cepat. Kenapa? Iseng aja buatnya. Saya abis dicekokin sama lagu barunya Red Velvet, yang judulnya Bad Boy, tau kan? Nah kampus saya juga kemaren muter lagu mereka sampe saya kebayang-bayang dan mikir, gimana kalo saya buat fanfic aja? Ehehe. Sekian penjelasannya, oya, updatenya nanti lebih dulu di watty yha, stay tune di akun saya, bye!

 **Regards,**

 **Amanda Lactis**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Bad Boy"**

 **By : Amanda Lactis**

 **Chapter 2 : Apology**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi Taehyung sekarang kencan dengan Irene, begitu maksudmu?" Yugyeom yang mengajak Jungkook berjalan-jalan sekaligus mendengar curhatan teman baiknya itu sedikit menyesal karena memberi restu saat Taehyung hendak menembak Jungkook, dua tahun yang lalu.

"Aku mau melarang juga tidak bisa, tahu sendiri sifat Taehyungie bagaimana." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Yugyeom menghela nafas,"Seharusnya kau tiru saja sifat kakakmu, Kook. Kenapa lembek begini?" keluhnya tak habis pikir.

Jungkook makin menggembungkan pipinya. Memang, sifatnya dan kakak tirinya jauh berbeda, dalam artian kakak tirinya punya mulut yang bisa melontarkan kata-kata sepedas cabai.

"Aku ya aku, kenapa sih kau suka sekali membandingkanku dengan Yoongi-hyung?" sahut Jungkook. Yugyeom malah tertawa, jadi makin tampan, batin Jungkook malu.

"Habisnya, Yoongi-sunbae itu keren, iya kan? Ingat saat Jimin dihantam kamus Inggris karena ketahuan _menggebet_ adik tingkat? Itu momen setahun sekali! Haha!" Yugyeom tak berhenti tertawa bahkan saat Jungkook mencubit pinggangnya, kesal karena kakaknya selalu jadi bahan pembicaraan dengan Yugyeom.

Pembicaraan mereka terpaksa terputus karena Jungkook tak sengaja melihat sosok Jimin tengah bergandengan tangan denggan Seulgi, senior yang memang menyukai Jimin sejak tahun pertama.

"Gawat! Jimin selingkuh lagi, hei Kook-ah, cepat foto dan kirim ke Yoongi-sunbae!" Yugyeom memanas-manasi Jungkook.

Sebagai adik yang baik, walau hanya adik tiri, Jungkook itu sangat menyayangi Yoongi. Meski berkali-kali diomeli, dibentak bahkan diusir namun Yoongi tak pernah bosan mendengar curhatannya mengenai Taehyung yang bahkan, Yoongi sempat melabrak Taehyung di kelasnya.

CEKREK!

"Mati kau, Park!"

"Ish, diam dulu!" Jungkook segera mengirim foto yang dia dapat. Tak menunggu lama balasan yang diberikan Yoongi. Balasan yang membuat Yugyeom tidak bisa menahan tawanya sekali lagi.

 _ **From : Yoongi-Hyung**_

 _ **To : Jungkook-ah**_

 _ **Sub : -**_

 _ **Biarkan saja, setelah ini aku mutilasi mereka berdua.**_

"Pft~! Hahaha! _Daebak!_ Memang Yoongi-sunbae itu keren!"

Sore itu, Jungkook habiskan dengan tawa Yugyeom yang tak kunjung berakhir, ditemani segelas cokelat panas hingga jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Oh ayolah, Taehyung tidak pernah peduli kapan Jungkook pulang ke Apartementnya. Atau memang, sudah mempercayai Jungkook. Eh tapi opsi nomor satu lebih meyakinkan, bukan begitu?

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

Note : Hai hai! Gimana? Updatenya cepet kan? :) iya dong, kan saya udah bilang, kalo chapternya pendek updatenya pasti cepet, ehehe. Btw, saya nanti kalo update fic ini seminggu dua kali, tergantung saya prakteknya aja si. Trus juga kalo ada yang mau ngasih ide tentang kelanjutannya PM saya terbuka lebar! Request Jimin di gebukin Yoongi? Bisaa~! Mau Taehyung dibuat menderita? Bisa bisaa~~! Di cerita ini Jimin udah semester 4 yha, bareng Taehyung juga. Nah Jungkooknya semester 2, Seokjin sama Yoongi semester 6. Hoho! Untuk jurusannya apa nanti saya pikir-pikir dulu. Segitu aja, makasih!

 **Regards,**

 **Amanda Lactis**


	3. Chapter 3

" **Bad Boy"**

 **Chapter 3 : Putus?**

 **By : Amanda Lactis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin mendengar seksama curhatan Jungkook yang tidak berhenti selama lima belas menit, diikuti aura pekat dari sampingnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoongi?

"Taehyungie selalu saja bersikap mesra jika di depan banyak orang! Tapi dia selalu mengabaikanku!" Jungkook menggigit gemas sendoknya. Seokjin mengelus dadanya sabar. Berbeda dengan dua sahabatnya, kisah cintanya terbilang mulus tanpa tikungan tajam. Namjoon benar-benar lelaki setia yang bertanggung jawab, pria idaman sejuta umat, bukan?

"Tenang, Kook. Bukan kau saja yang susah, kakak tirimu bahkan nyaris membunuh Hoseok tadi pagi." Sahut Yugyeom tertawa renyah. Yoongi mendengus sebal.

"Yak! Aku kan hanya bertanya mengenai hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi, apa itu salah?" Hoseok membela diri, sayangnya Yoongi yang masih emosi malah semakin kesal dan menggeplak kepala Hoseok.

"Min Yoongi sialan!"

"Diam, kuda! Atau kau mau aku mengumumkan aibmu, Hah?!"

Yoongi yang sedang marah sama dengan bencana alam, batin Hoseok dan Yugyeom.

"Ya sudah, kalian berdua putuskan saja Jimin dan Taehyung begitu saja repot."

Jungkook sudah hampir menangis saat mendengar saran dari Seokjin, Yoongi tak lebih baik karena dia sudah berniat bangkit untuk mengebiri mantan kekasihnya yang sialannya lewat sambil bercanda ria bersama Seulgi. Oh dan apakah yang di belakang mereka itu Taehyung yang sibuk merangkul gadis lain setelah mengencani Irene?

"Carikan aku pacar yang lebih baik dari Jimin, bisa tidak, Hyung?" suara Yoongi mengalun diikuti senyum nya yang membuat Hoseok gemetar hebat. Seokjin mengerjap polos, tanpa sadar mengangguk setuju, lalu Yoongi melenggang pergi setelah sengaja menabrakkan diri pada Jimin sampai mantan kekasihnya itu mengaduh kesakitan.

'Menurutmu hanya kau yang bisa gonta-ganti pacar? Cih, aku juga bisa.' Yoongi menambahkan dalam hati.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Note : Halo! Ini saya update lagi, kok. Btw, saya updatenya pasti di akhir minggu kok, karena saya ga mungkin update di hari senin-kamis. Ini saya update di hari Kamis karena kebetulan ada ide dan nafsu ngetik yang gede. Sorry lama, ya. Saya abis main sama tikus di lab tadi, nerus sekalian praktek dari pagi ampe siang, ehe. Fokusnya saya bagi dua yha, jadi selang-seling. Sekarang MinYoon besok VKook. **  
**

**Regards,**

 **Amanda Lactis**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Bad Boy"**

 **Chapter 4 : Putus (2)**

 **By : Amanda Lactis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Taehyung." Suara dingin Yoongi menghentikan langkah kaki Taehyung saat pemuda itu hendak memasuki kelasnya.

"Ada apa, Hyung?"

"Lebih baik kau putuskan adikku."

Taehyung membeku. Setelah mendapat labrakan kasar dari Yoongi sebulan lalu, sekarang dia diminta memutuskan Jungkook? Astaga, apa kekasih Jimin ini selalu seenaknya? Ia membatin sedikit kesal.

"Aku bukan pacar Jimin lagi. Dan jangan mengataiku, Kim."

Oh Taehyung baru tahu kakak tiri Jungkook bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Tapi bukan itu fokusnya, kenapa Yoongi suka ikut campur dengan hubungannya? Apa salah jika Taehyung berkencan? Jungkook saja tidak protes.

"Dengar Hyung, aku berkencan dengan Irene kemarin sudah mengantongi ijin dari Kookie, kok." Taehyung membela diri. Sayangnya Yoongi terlampau jeli untuk membaca kebohongan yang tercetak jelas pada wajah Taehyung. Ijin apanya, Jungkook sampai curhat padaku semalaman, Yoongi membatin dongkol.

"Kalau bosan lebih baik putus saja, kenapa dipaksakan?"

"Astaga Hyung, mulutmu-"

"-sudah ikuti saja kata-katanya, Tae. Toh nanti juga Jungkook minta balikan denganmu." Jimin menyela ucapan Taehyung dan berjalan mendekat. Ia mengulas senyum manis untuk Yoongi-nya.

"Halo, Hyung." Ia menyapa Yoongi. Yang tentu saja, dibalas dengan dengusan sinis dari Yoongi. Untuk apa bersikap manis terhadap mantan pacarmu sendiri?

"Mendadak aku ingin membunuh seseorang. Kau tahu penyebabnya, Park?"

Jimin tersenyum lagi. Dia mengusir Taehyung dan memaksanya untuk segera masuk kelas. Sehun-ssaem tidak suka ada yang terlambat di kelasnya.

"Urusanku dengan Kim Taehyung, bukan denganmu."

"Aku sudah putus dengan Seulgi."

"Mau kau menghamilinya juga aku tidak peduli." Sahut Yoongi sarkas. Jimin menaikkan alisnya, sepertinya kekasih gulanya benar-benar marah.

"Yakin? Kebetulan, ayah Seulgi kenal dekat dengan ayahku. Aku sih mau-mau saja dijodohkan." Jimin melirik Yoongi yang kini terdiam.

Mata Yoongi memanas, ia menahan sekuat tenaga untuk mengontrol dirinya. Jangan lepas kendali karena lelaki brengsek seperti Jimin, Yoongi.

"Kau brengsek."

"Iya aku tahu."

"Bajingan."

"Iya, Yoongi-ku memang manis."

"Aku benci padamu."

"Aku juga cinta padamu, Hyungie."

Jungkook yang tak sengaja lewat bersama Yugyeom dan Seokjin refleks menutup mulut Yugyeom yang nyaris meneriakkan nama Yoongi.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Yoongi itu munafik. Bilangnya mau selingkuh tapi sekarang mau saja dipeluk Jimin." Keluh Seokjin. Sahabat nya itu sulit mengungkapkan isi hatinya, lisannya saja yang kasar padahal hatinya cukup sensitif.

"Jangan termakan rayuan Taehyung, Kook. Bisa saja dia merayumu lagi nanti." Balas Yugyeom setelah mulutnya terbebas dari bekapan Jungkook. Aish, padahal kemarin Yugyeom sudah mendoakan Yoongi dan Jimin sungguhan putus.

'Yoongi sunbae sulit sekali sih berpaling hati.'

To Be Continued.

* * *

Note : Update kedua dalam minggu ini. Jadi update lagi mingdep yha. Btw hari ini bang Gula saya ultah spesial chapter diperpanjang dan maaf juga belum ada momen VKook.

 **Regards,**

 **Amanda Lactis**


	5. Chapter 5

" **Bad Boy."**

 **Chapter 5 : Ngambek**

 **By : Amanda Lactis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu Taehyung baru pulang dari kerja kelompok yang diberikan Sehun-ssaem saat kuliah pagi. Apartemennya terasa sepi tanpa kehadiran kelinci kesayangannya, si Jungkook, siapa lagi memangnya?

"Kookie? Kau di dalam?" Taehyun mengetuk pintu apartemen kekasihnya yang berada persis di sebelah. Tidak ada jawaban. Apa dia sedang keluar? Taehyung membatin heran. Tumben, karena biasanya, Jungkook tidak mungkin betah berlama-lama di luar apartemennya terlebih saat ini sedang memasuki musim dingin.

"Hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara khas milik Jungkook memperlebar senyum Taehyung. Kekasih manisnya itu baru pulang dari supermarket, terlihat dari dua kantung plastic berisi beberapa camilan dan kebutuhan bulanan, mungkin?

"Kangen kamu, tidak boleh?"

"Jangan kangen, aku bisa _dyspepsia_ nanti." Jungkook memasukkan nomor pin apartemennya dan masuk tanpa mengajak Taehyung. Yang tentu saja, sempat membuat Taehyung terkejut selama beberapa detik.

"Astaga, Kookie! Apa ini efek terlalu sering bergaul dengan Yoongi-sunbae sampai kau ketularan mulutnya yang pedas?"

Memangnya Taehyung tahu arti dari kata asing yang baru dia dengar sampai harus merasa tersinggung? Tapi, Jungkook sengaja mengabaikan, biarkan saja, dia mau ngambek agar Taehyung lebih peka. Masa iya dia terus yang pengertian, mengalah dan mau saja dimanfaatkan.

"Jangan libatkan hyung ku, dia baik tahu."

Taehyung semakin menganga. Baik dari mananya! Satu angkatan juga tahu betapa ganas dan sinis seorang Min Yoongi! Taehyung masih ingat, di mana hari pertama OSPEK berlangsung, ada mahasiswa baru yang lupa membawa tugasnya, tebak apa? Yoongi memarahinya sampai mahasiswa itu menangis di depan banyak orang. Meskipun Yoongi merangkap sebagai panitia pengawas tapi setidaknya nasehati secara lembut! Jangan dikasari, iya kan? Untung Jimin tahan bersamanya.

"Tunggu tunggu, jangan bilang kau sedang ngambek? Ayolah, aku cuman kencan saja kok! Tidak seperti Jimin yang memutuskan Yoongi-sunbae demi menggaet Seulgi-sunbae! Yak! Yak! Sakit, Kookie!" Taehyung mengaduh kesakitkan saat Jungkook memukulnya menggunakan daun bawang yang baru dikeluarkan dari kantung belanjaan.

"Bilang pada Jimin-hyung kalau aku benci padanya! Dan suruh dia mati saja!" Jungkook segera mendorong Taehyung untuk keluar dari apartementnya sebelum Yoongi datang untuk menginap selama beberapa hari di apartemennya.

Well, sebenarnya, Yoongi memang sering menginap di apartement Jungkook, alasan logis yang mendasari sikapnya itu tidak lain karena apartement Yoongi berdekatan dengan milik Jimin. Jadi kalau mereka bertengkar, maka tempat pelarian Yoongi adalah apartement Jungkook.

Sementara Taehyung tidak percaya atas tindakan Jungkook, berdiri sosok Yoongi yang lengkap beserta jaket hitam dan masker hitam kesukaannya.

"Kim? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Oh, Hyung! Jungkook terlalu sering bergaul denganmu sampai mengataiku dengan bahasa alien!"

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya. Benar-benar tidak paham ucapan Taehyung.

"Dia mengataimu apa memangnya?"

"Sebentar, _dispipenisa_ ya! Itu! Bahasa yang aneh!"

Hening. Antara Yoongi ingin menghantam kepala Taehyung atau menenggelamkan lelaki tampan itu dalam larutan HCl pekat selama seharian penuh. Atau mungkin memberinya _Diazepam_ agar tidak senewen.

" _Dyspepsia,_ bodoh." Koreksi Yoongi menurunkan maskernya sampai dagu.

"Iya itu, artinya apa sih? Kok aku merasa tersinggung sekali."

"Mual atau rasa penuh pada perut yang membuatmu ingin muntah. Sepertinya Jungkook benar-benar marah padamu." Yoongi berjalan melewati Taehyung sebelum melirik lelaki itu dan tertawa kecil saat wajahnya yang biasa tampan kini seperti idiot. Bahkan saat Jungkook membukakan pintu dan bibirnya yang mencebik kesal, Yoongi bisa mendengar seruan dari luar.

" _Aish! Aku mana tahu! Kan aku jurusan Hukum!"_

 _ **To Be Continued.**_

* * *

Note : Udah keliatan kan mereka masuk jurusan apa ehehe *jduak* btw, **Diazepam** itu obat sedatif, semacam penenang gitu. Sebenernya saya pengin kasih hint lebih banyak tapi ya coba kalian tebak dulu Yoongi sama Jungkook masuk jurusan apa, wkwk.

 **Regards,**

 **Amanda Lactis.**


	6. Chapter 6

" **Bad Boy"**

 **Chapter 6 : Orang Ketiga**

 **By : Amanda Lactis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengisi perut sehabis praktikum, mereka yang sudah memasuki semester enam memang memiliki beban berkali lipat ketimbang Jungkook yang baru semester dua. Oh jangan tanyakan Taehyung dan Jimin, dua orang itu tidak memasuki jurusan seberat Yoongi dan Seokjin.

"Hyungie, aku boleh meminjam buku Praktikum mu tidak? Punya Jackson-sunbae sudah dipinjam ternyata."

Yoongi melirik Jungkook dan bertanya lewat isyarat matanya, 'Praktikum apa?'

Jungkook mengecek buku catatannya. " _Fartok (Farmakologi-Toksikologi) 1_. Punya tidak?" ia bertanya sedikit gugup. Sehari yang lalu, Mingyu bilang jika banyak yang diusir dari kelas akibat tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari dosen. Yang mengerikan, siapapun yang tidak memiliki bukunya akan dijadikan tumbal dan harus presentasi di depan kelas.

"Aku ada, Kook-ah. Kalau kau mau nanti mampir ke kost ku." Seokjin menyahuti kalem.

"Ah benarkah? _Gomawo_ , Jin-Hyung!"

Hening.

"Rasanya aku mau cepat-cepat pulang setelah ini." Yoongi membuka obrolan. Jas labnya di lipat tidak rapi, dia menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas dua buku tebal. Seokjin menggeleng maklum.

"Apa praktikumnya sesulit itu, Hyung?" tanya Jungkook polos.

Seokjin tersenyum. "Tidak, kok. Yoongi saja yang berlebihan, baginya nilai AB itu cukup buruk." Balasnya.

Jungkook mencebik sebal. "Astaga, aku bahkan pernah dapat BC, Hyung!"

Sosok Taehyung dan Jimin, dengan segala ketampanan dan kebrengsekan mereka, berjalan mendekati kawanan Yoongi, Seokjin dan Jungkook. Beberapa mahasiswi jelas tertarik pada mereka berdua. namun Yoongi dan Jungkook justru jengah.

"Kookie~!"

"Hei, Yoon."

Jungkook masih dendam loh, dengan Taehyung. Rasanya dia ingin menjejali mulut Taehyung dengan _Mus musculus_ yang ada di Lab Farmakologi. Biar tahu rasa, batinnya.

"Oh iya, Hyung, bisa jelaskan padaku mekanisme _Inflamasi_ tidak? Tadi Chaerin-ssaem terlalu cepat menjelaskannya." Jungkook jelas mengabaikan eksistensi Taehyung yang lagi-lagi merasa tersinggung.

"Kookie, sekali-kali jangan bahas topik aneh dong. Otakku tidak sepintar Yoongi-sunbae."

"Kira-kira kenapa _prostaglandin_ bisa menyebabkan rasa nyeri ya, Hyung?" Jungkook bertanya dengan wajah polos yang sialannya begitu imut di mata Taehyung.

Yoongi tertawa kecil menahan geli. Pipinya yang gembul terangkat naik dan itu membuat kadar manisnya semakin bertambah. Jimin yang melihat hal itu sontak terdiam dan diam-diam membatin.

'Punyaku. Senyum Yoongi harusnya hanya untukku.'

"Kook-ah, jangan bahas hal itu di depan Taehyung, nanti otaknya meledak." Gurau Seokjin mendapat pelototan kesal dari yang bersangkutan.

"Aku ini tidak bodoh! Cuman asing saja dengan pembicaraan kalian, tahu!" sergahnya tidak terima.

"Loh, memangnya tadi Jinseok bilang kau idiot, Kim?" sahut Yoongi yang tidak bosan menggoda kekasih adik tirinya. Taehyung semakin kesal dan menyikut Jimin agar setidaknya sahabatnya itu membelanya. Biar tidak terlalu malu, begitu maksudnya.

"Yoon, jangan goda Taehyung terus, pacarmu itu aku bukan dia."

"Dan sejak kapan aku pernah menerima ajakanmu balikan, hah?" Yoongi menyipitkan matanya tajam.

"Aku kira setelah kita berpelukan kemarin kau setuju." Jimin memandang wajah Yoongi yang kini memerah lucu. Si manis itu malah memalingkan wajahnya dan membuka jurnalnya demi menghilangkan efek gugup.

"Seokjin-Hyung! Setelah istirahat ada ada kelas?"

"Hm, aku ada kelas pengganti, Kook. Mau menungguku?"

Taehyung merasa sebal, masa sih kelincinya betah mengabaikannya selama lebih dari dua hari? Apa kesalahannya benar-benar fatal? Tapi dia hanya kencan, kan? Tidak jadian seperti teman brengseknya. Apa salahnya sih berkencan selama beberapa hari saja? Mentang-mentang Jungkook yang lebih muda jadi emosinya labil, begitu?

"Kookie, kalau kau ngambek sungguhan, nanti aku jadian saja sekalian dengan Irene, bagaimana?"

"Ya sudah sana, aku bisa cari yang lain, kok."

Oh? Apa ini sebuah tantangan?

"Benar ? Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Seokjin-sunbae, tolong jaga Jungkook ya selama aku tidak ada." Taehyung melenggang pergi tanpa menarik Jimin yang masih betah memandangi wajah Yoongi. Dua orang itu seakan punya dunia sendiri sementara yang lain menumpang.

Hening.

Mata Jungkook memanas. Pipinya menggembung, dan memerah. Seokjin sudah menyiapkan telinganya.

"H-Hyungie~~!"

Dan benar. Jungkook, lelaki manis dengan keimutan ekstra, menangis kencang di dalam kantin yang dipenuhi banyak mahasiswa yang menatapnya heran. Yoongi sampai tersentak dan kembali sadar lalu menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Astaga, Jungkook! Kau kenapa?"

"T-Taehyungie meninggalkanku, huwee~!"

Jimin menepuk jidatnya. Lagi-lagi Taehyung membuat perhatian Yoongi teralih darinya. Awas saja nanti, ku balas dia! Jimin membatin kesal.

 ** _To Be Continued._**

* * *

Note : Haha, ini chapter terpanjang loh! Anggep aja karena abis ini saya UTS makanya menebus dosa kan kemaren chapternya pendek-pendek, banyak yang protes juga sih, hehe. Berikut beberapa penjelasan mengenai kata-kata yang saya rasa kalian perlu tahu :

 ** _Mus musculus_ : **Sejenis tikus tapi badannya kecil, biasanya buat hewan uji saat praktikum, istilahnya buat saya dan temen-temen sih mencit.

 ** _Prostaglandin_ : **Substansi yang merupakan senyawa kimia pembawa pesan, yang disintesis di area radang, sebagai respon terhadap sel darah putih yang mengalir ke area radang tersebut. Nah prostaglandin ini punya fungsi buat mengaktivasi respon inflamasi yaitu dengan menimbulkan nyeri dan demam.

 ** _Inflamasi_ : **Radang, biasanya disertai dengan gejala rubor, kalor, dolor dan tumor.

Nah itu penjelasannya, dan saya gak nyari di inet ya, ini saya ngutip langsung dari buku yang ditulis sama dosen saya sendiri. Sekian itu aja dari saya, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

 **Regards,**

 **Amanda Lactis**


	7. Chapter 7

" **Bad Boy."**

 **Chapter 7 : (Un) Lucky**

 **By : Amanda Lactis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sepertinya aku memang salah Jurusan, Jim." Taehyung mengeluh sambil mengacak rambutnya. Baru semir tadi pagi, sekarang rambutnya warna pirang, kemarin masih maroon, mungkin ingin ganti suasana. Jimin sendiri baru beberapa menit keluar kelas, terlihat tidak peduli terhadap sahabatnya.

"Hukum Administrasi itu membuatku ingin bunuh diri. Harusnya aku menentang keputusan Appa masuk Jurusan Hukum!" Taehyung masih betah menghentakkan kakinya sebal. Di sisi kirinya ada Jimin, yang beruntung karena mendapat kebebasan memilih Jurusan yang dia sukai, tampak santai dan tidak semenyedihkan hidupnya.

"Dari pada mengeluh, bagaimana dengan ucapanmu kemarin? Sungguhan putus dengan Jungkook?" tanya Jimin mengalihkan topik. Taehyung mendadak berhenti berjalan.

"Eish, tentu saja! Kesempatan emas, Jim! Aku akan _break_ sebentar, paling juga seminggu, berpacaran dengan Irene baru balikan lagi dengan Kookie."

Kadang Jimin ingin menenggelamkan Taehyung ke Samudera Pasifik. Kejam betul.

"Memangnya Jungkook mau balikan denganmu? Tidak lihat betapa dia marah padamu?"

Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya."Tenanglah, bunny-ku tidak seganas punyamu, _Man._ " Sahutnya enteng. Jimin menggeleng, dalam hati menyetujui ucapan Taehyung yang secara tidak langsung mengatai Yoongi.

"Tapi Yoongi nyaris membunuhmu kalau aku tidak menahannya kemarin. Dia sampai mengambil jarum suntik yang diisi obat tidur dosis tinggi di Laboratorium."

Taehyung malah tertawa kering. Dalam hati dia ketakutan setengah mati. Yoongi adalah orang terakhir yang ingin dia lihat saat marah. Jarum suntik berisi obat tidur dosis tinggi? Itu masih belum seberapa ketimbang saat dia mengancam akan mencampur H2SO4 pekat pada minumannya tempo hari. Kekasih Jimin memang jauh dari kata normal.

"Jim, kau kan temanku, jangan bilang Yoongi Hyung jika aku bersama mu, ya? Nanti aku traktir!"

Jimin berpura-pura berpikir. Ia ingin mengerjai temannya itu sedikit. "Aku tidak yakin. Tadi pagi Yoongi sudah mengancamku." Ujarnya sengaja dengan nada dibuat takut. Taehyung merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Bila aku mati sebelum waktunya, tolong katakan pada orang tua ku, aku menyayangi mereka." Jimin tertawa kecil, ia menepuk bahu Taehyung dan berbisik _aku bercanda_ lalu berjalan mendahului sahabatnya itu. Disusul teriakan kesal dari Kim Taehyung.

"Sialan kau, Park Jimin! Aku doakan putus dengan Yoongi Hyung!"

.

.

.

Taehyung menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang melihat aksinya. Iya. Dia mengintip Jungkook yang sedang praktikum di lantai 2. Padahal gedung Fakultasnya sangat jauh dari gedung Fakultas kekasih kelincinya itu. Ah, iya, mereka kan sudah putus kemarin.

"Kookie dimana ya? Kok aku tidak melihatnya? Ish, kenapa mereka harus mengenakan jas lab warna putih sih? Aku jadi susah membedakan." Taehyung merutuk kesal, namun suara langkah kaki membuatnya waspada.

"Tae-Hyung?" suara nya manis. Jungkook sudah pasti.

"Kookie? Kau dari mana?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook melirik bungkusan tisu di tangan kirinya. "Aku membunuh satu tikus." Meski Jungkook berucap dengan nada biasa, namun melihat bercak darah di bagian lengan jas labnya belum lagi raut wajah Jungkook yang datar-datar saja, cukup membuat Taehyung sedikit takut.

"K-kau membunuh tikus? Kenapa?"

"Aku membayangkan wajahmu, Hyung. Rasanya kesal sekali. Sampai aku tidak sadar jarum suntikku menembus jantungnya."

Ya Tuhan.

Taehyung masih ingin hidup lebih lama. Kenapa juga Jungkook harus mengikuti saran Yoongi untuk masuk jurusan yang sama? Taehyung enggan membayangkan wajah kekasihnya yang semula manis berubah sadis saat berhadapan dengan hewan uji nantinya.

'Mungkin _break_ nya dipending dulu.' Batin Taehyung agak ngeri saat Jungkook memamerkan tubuh tikus yang terkulai lemas di tangannya.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Note : Hola! Saya baru kelar UTS hari ini. Well, berjalan lancar sih, hehe! Semoga kalian suka dengan update an kali ini. Oh mengenai Jungkook yang ngebunuh tikus itu, pernah kejadian di kelas saya, tapi bukan tikus ya. Lebih tepatnya mencit nah kelompok lain ada yang salah masukin saat peroral bukan masuk di lambung tapi di paru-paru. Alhasil mencit nya tewas seketika, kasihan sih jadi kena omel. Untuk Hukum Administrasi juga harusnya didapet di semester 2, berdasarkan kesaksian temen saya yang juga masuk Jurusan Hukum, tapi di fanfic ini biarlah sesuka authornya *plak*

Taehyung : Jurusan Hukum (Semester 4)

Seokjin, Yoongi : Jurusan Farmasi (Semester 6)

Jungkook : Jurusan Farmasi (Jurusan 2)

Jimin : ? (Semester 4)

 **Regards,**

 **Amanda Lactis**


End file.
